


We've Never Met but Can We Have a Cup of Coffee or Something?

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Sana discovers that sometimes being straightforward is the better option.





	We've Never Met but Can We Have a Cup of Coffee or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off a song by In Love With a Ghost of the same name and used it as a prompt for this fic :) Will do something similar for SaMo and MiMo in the future.

Sana was sitting at her favorite table, located at the corner beside the large window in her favorite coffee shop.

 

It was a quaint, charming local coffee shop that was a few blocks from her apartment, furnished with modern-esque mahogany tables and chairs that had cushions on the seat and back of the chair for comfort. The walls were decorated with vintage looking paintings and shelves with books that were meant for decoration rather for reading. Young and old frequented the store, and the owners and workers remembered every single one of their customers that would enter their small establishment. A small bell was hung above the door that rung whenever someone entered or left. It was tiny detail, one of many, that Sana loved about this particular coffee shop.

 

Sana was food blogger that was slowly building up her name in the food critic community. She was well-known enough where she'd receive offers to visit and eat at small restaurants for free that specialized in a specific foods or places with special dietary needs (vegan or gluten-free, for example) then write a piece on what she ate on her blog. She never accepted offers that didn't allow her to speak her own, honest opinion. Sana never expected this is where her degree in Journalism would lead her, she couldn't complain and enjoyed what she was doing for a living. It put food on the table, literally in some cases.

 

However, Sana's job required her staring at a computer screen for four to six hours a day, which wasn't much in today's standards, but if she wasn't sitting, she was reading through her notes or reading other articles on her phone. In short, she was often sedentary, too often for her own good. She was lucky to have a roommate that dragged her butt to the gym or else she would constantly be gaining weight. So she decided to spend time walking to and working at coffee shops because it required her physically get there and getting much needed fresh air and vitamin D she was depriving herself of. It was hard at first to leave the comfort of her own bed but Sana discovered the quality in her reviews and opinion pieces improved when she started to work away from home.

 

That being said, working in coffee shops did share their fair share of distractions in the form of attractive women. Sana liked to believe she was no longer the reckless girl that she was back when she was in college but she couldn't help but stare when she found someone of the same sex attractive.

 

And bless the high heavens above was the woman sitting across from Sana unbelievably attractive.

 

It was a struggle enough to maintain her eyes on her laptop screen for more than five seconds because they would immediately avert away to stare at the pretty girl more. Her eyes would move unconsciously, making Sana groan internally at herself

 

_Come on, Sana. What in the world are you doing? You need to finish this post by tonight and you barely started!_

 

Sana chastised herself over and over but it was no use: she couldn't stop staring at whoever this woman was. To put it simply, she was beautiful. It had been awhile since Sana felt such a strong pull towards someone, it was becoming impossible to ignore her. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath in the process

 

_Might as well try to attempt and talk to her since I'm definitely not going to get any work done while I'm here..._

 

Sana contemplated her various methods of breaking the ice. She thought about cheesy pick-up lines because they were always a safe pick, but then the voice of her roommate rang in her head.

 

"The only reason why your pick-up lines work in the first place is because you're pretty and cute, NOT because they actually work," Momo had said to her one day and couldn’t really refute her statement. She admitted some of her lines were downright lame but could occasionally bring out a laugh or two.

 

Second set of options involved being very flirtatious but something told Sana that the woman wouldn't appreciate such forward behavior.

 

Sana pondered on other potential possibilities for a long time while her gaze lingered on her current infatuation. She observed how the woman scribbled notes across her notebook, the way the tip of her tongue darted out from the corner of her mouth whenever she’d be reading a passage from her textbook, how she pressed the other end of her pen against those pouty lips. If Sana continued to dwell on every little detail, her food blog post of the day is going to be a diary entry on this girl from a coffee shop.

 

When Sana noticed the other woman wasn’t drinking or eating anything, the light bulb in her noggin finally clicked.

 

Maybe being straightforward wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 

“Excuse me,” Sana politely said with the friendliest smile she could muster when she walked over to the other table. The woman looked up and gazed at her with mild confusion but from what Sana could gauge, she didn’t seem bothered by her presence. A good sign. “We’ve never met before but can we have a cup of coffee or something? My treat.”

 

Whoever this beauty was, she continued to stare quietly at Sana for a silence that seemed to last far too long it made Sana worry if she was being a bother. But like a miracle, she flashed one of the cutest smiles Sana has ever witnessed and was close to knocking the wind out of Sana’s lungs. “Since you’re offering, sure. I wouldn’t want to deny a cup of coffee from a cute girl.”

 

If she could this very instant, Sana would be jumping on tables elatedly because the other girl thought she was cute too.

 

After buying cups of coffee for the both of them, Sana brought her belongings with her and joined the woman at her table. “Hope you don’t mind my intrusion.”

 

“Not at all. You bought me coffee when you didn’t have to.” She smiled again and Sana felt like she was going to combust from giddiness.

 

“I’m a regular here and I could help but notice you weren’t having anything here, which is a crime because they have one of the best brewed coffees in the area,” Sana explained.

 

The woman nodded and took a careful sip. A delightful hum reverberated past her lips. “Mm. You weren’t kidding. I’m quite the coffee lover and your choice in coffee didn't disappoint.” She was interrupted when her phone on the table suddenly vibrated against the surface, startling both of them. Sana watched as she read a message on her phone, a frown gradually forming that was followed by a long, exasperated sigh. “Ah… It seems I have to go. My boss wants me in early for work because someone called in sick.”

 

It was difficult for Sana to mask her enormous disappointment, especially after going through the internal struggle with herself to even talk to her, but she put on a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders, a subtle way she understood but wished the other could stay longer. "That's a shame but what can you do? Real life happens to all of us." Sana pursed her lips then quickly tore a piece of paper from her small notepad to jot down her number before handing it to the woman. "For you. If you ever want to continue this since we didn't get a chance to actually chat."

 

The woman smiled, one of the cutest, gummiest smiles Sana's eyes have ever laid eyes on, and took the piece of paper, neatly folded it in half, then placed it into the front pocket of her blazer. "I didn't think it'd be this easy to get a beautiful girl's number but I guess I'm pretty lucky today," she said with an amused, tilted grin.

 

_Is she flirting with me? She is, right? The way she's looking at me with those eyes… Yep. Definitely flirting. Definitely, DEFINITELY, flirting. Minatozaki Sana, you are absolutely fucked because she has you wrapped around her finger and you are more than okay with it._

 

"Before I give you my number back, may I ask what your name is?" the woman asked despite already writing down her number on a ripped piece of binder paper.

 

"Sana. Minatozaki, Sana. What's yours?"

 

The woman with the charming gummy smile stood up after packing up her belongings and slid the paper towards Sana. "My friends call me Mina but you can call me tonight."

 

Sana blinked.

 

And blinked.

 

And blinked again.

 

Did this woman just seamlessly use a pick-up line on her in a way it sounded so casual?

 

Sana was speechless.

 

Mina covered her mouth as she giggled at Sana's stunned expression then winked at her. "See you around."

 

And just like that, Mina was gone.

 

Sana leaned back against her chair and ran a hand through her hair.

 

Not only did this Mina take her breath away, but she also took Sana's heart with her.

 

 

And Sana is okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot shorter to be posted on Twitter but I couldn't stop writing so I'm posting it here. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
